Chapter 1 Caught Join Me
by applesandstrawberries
Summary: Light and L have just started their relationship. But when L finds out about Light's terribel alter ego, Will love conquer all?   'L rolled over slowly and saw Light writing furiously in a book' "what are you doing Light?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here I am again : ) Thankyou to those who have been reading and reviewing/favouriting my stories. I am only new to this and so far 3 out of my 3 stories have been favourited. It's a really good feeling knowing that people like my stories and I thankyou : ) **

**So here's another story about Light and L. It's a yaoi cause I'm into that kinda thing. **

**I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review, it makes my day ! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, correct? Correct. **

**Here we go ! :D **

**Join Me**

L sat in the kitchen eating chocolate cake, licking his lips every now and then removing icing and crumbs from around his mouth.

Light sat opposite him staring at his laptop, a list of victims on the screen. He had managed to kill two criminals yesterday using the piece of the Death Note he kept in his watch but it had been a close call. He had used it while L was taking a shower and was very nearly caught. He had to be more careful.

He looked over at L who was now eating yet another piece of cake. Light shuddered and looked back at his computer. L, who had seen Light's action from the corner of his eye, simply rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"Ok Light" L said standing up, "Let's go" he walked out of the room pulling Light along with him.

"Where are we going?" Light asked picking up his laptop quickly before following after L.

"To bed" L replied heading upstairs.

Light was surprised by this answer, L never wanted to go to bed especially not willingly. What is he up too? Light thought.

L led the way to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. When they returned to the room Light changed into his pyjamas and slid down into the covers. L just lay on the blanket with his hands behind his head.

Light rolled over so his back faced L and lay with his eyes open thinking.

_Why would L want to go to bed so early? _

Light thought about this for a while but could come up with no reasonable answer. Eventually he let sleep take over.

L still lay with his eyes open watching Light as he slept. He had decided to go to bed early hoping to catch Kira. If Light was Kira there may be a chance that he was somehow managing to kill criminals while L slept, if so, he would catch him tonight.

Because L had wanted to go to bed so early it would make it seem he was very tired and would therefore sleep soundly all night making it the perfect time to make a move as Kira. But L was not prepared to let Light get passed him. Sleep was something L was used to going without so a few sleepless nights wouldn't be a problem for him.

L sat up as the sun began to rise. Light had slept all night and L felt a little relief. Deep down he did not want Light to be Kira. L leaned over shook Light's arm gently.

"Light .. Light .. LIGHT !"

"Ahh! What!" Light sat up right looking flustered. It took him a moment to realise what had happened and he flopped back down onto his pillows.

"Come on Light it's time to get up" L coaxed him out of bed and led him to the bathroom to have a shower.

When the two had done showering and were dressed they went down stairs for breakfast. Light helped himself to an apple while L chose vanilla yoghurt. They sat down eating in silence.

Light finished first and stood up throwing his apple core in the bin then waited for L to finish. Once L had finished he too stood up and threw the empty yoghurt container in the bin.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Light asked starting to leave the kitchen.

"Well there are a few things I want to look at involving the two most recent murders" L said following Light into the next room.

Light had expected this answer and simply nodded as they made their way to the computers.

L sat in his usual position on his chair and turned on his computer. Light sat down next to him and watched the computer as it started up.

L typed in his password and sighed as all the files he was looking at yesterday came up on the screen. He clicked out of a few of them and scrolled down a page containing all the evidence they had on the two most recently killed criminals.

Light watched L's eyes moving quickly as he read through the file. Light looked more closely at L's eyes only just noticing how dark they really were. Light's mind went blank as he stared at L's eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" L asked looking at Light.

Light looked away from L shaking his head.

"No, sorry Ryuuzaki" Light said looking down t the desk.

L turned back to his computer smiling inside. _Light was staring at me he _thought to himself happily.

Two minutes later L saw Light staring again. He smiled and turned to face Light.

"This is the second time I have caught you staring me Light, have I got something on my face?" L said still smiling.

Light blushed and tried to say something back, but was lost for words when he noticed the sweet smile on L's face.

"Light?" L said but before he could say anything he felt a soft pair of soft lips against his.

L's eyes widened as he felt Light's arms wrapping around his neck. L relaxed into the Light's embrace and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist and deepened the kiss letting Light's tongue enter his mouth.

The two pulled back breathing deeply still wrapped in each other's arms.

"You're staring at me again Light" L said pulling Light closer.

Light smiled and pulled L's lips to his again. He moved one hand from his neck and knotted his fingers in L's hair.

Light and L went upstairs to the bedroom and spent the rest of the day in their own world.

That night Light fell asleep on L's chest. L stayed awake again all that night and watched Light. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. L wrapped his arm around Light knowing that this beautiful creature couldn't be the evil monster known as Kira.

Light woke up the next day to find L already dressed.

"Did I sleep in?" Light asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No it's only eight" L replied sitting on the bed next to Light.

"You should get up now though" he added placing a kiss on Light's forehead.

Light blushed just a little and stood up stretching is arms over his head. L took the opportunity to hug Light around the waist. Light smiled and brought his arms down around L giving him a small kiss on the lips. He and L had been very sudden but now that they were together Light felt complete.

"Come on let's go have some breakfast" Light said picking L up and carrying him downstairs. L buried his head in Light's chest smiling.

Light set L down on the bench when they got to the kitchen. L moved into his crouch position and smiled at Light, Light smiled back and gave him a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a fork. L smiled and kissed Light's cheek.

Light ruffled L's hair and walked over to the fridge pulling out an apple and taking a bite. It was crisp and the juice dribbled down his chin. He grabbed a piece of paper towel and wiped his mouth before going and sitting down in front of L.

"We should try and get some work done today" L said in between bites.

"Probably" Light said laughing a little.

Later that day they sat at the computers reading through the same files as yesterday. Light sat one chair down from L in an attempt to keep himself from getting distracted.

The other members of the task force were there today. Back from their day off. Work got done slowly but no real progress was made.

Light sighed and stood up from his chair. The members of the task force had left for the night and L and light were alone again.

"Let's go to bed" Light sighed draping himself over L's shoulders.

L smiled and stood up, "Ok Light" he said taking his hand and leading the way up stairs.

L and Light lay in bed together wrapped in each other's arms and locked in a passionate kiss. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours.

L fell asleep in Light's arms, sleep welcoming him after two days without it.

L woke up the next morning next to Light. He shot up out of bed and turned on his laptop. It was nine O-clock, he had slept in. He brought up a page and was relieved to see that no new criminals had died while he was asleep.

Light woke up shortly after and saw L working on his laptop.

"Already?" Light asked sitting up.

L turned to face him "Yes. It is already nine."

Light got up and walked over to L placing a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. The task force worked hard to gather evidence. Light sat at his computer thinking.

_I haven't been able to punish criminals in three days. I will have to find a way to use the Death Note soon or L may get suspicious_.

He looked over at L who was staring at his computer.

_I'll have to do it tonight_, Light thought to himself, _while L sleeps_.

That night Light prepared everything so he would be able to pull this off without waking L.

"Are you coming to bed?" L asked from under the covers.

"Yes I'll be one moment" Light said taking the Death Note and placing it in a box which he then placed under the bed without L noticing.

Light slid into bed and moved closer to L. L responded by wrapping his arms around Light and burying his head in Light's chest.

Light looked at the pale man snuggled next to him and smiled.

"I love you" Light said kissing L's hair.

L looked at him his eyes wide with shock.

"Do you mean that Light?" L asked staring into Light's brown eyes.

"I do" Light said kissing him again.

L smiled and snuggled into Light's chest again, "I love you too"

Light heard L's breath deepen and become even. He looked down and saw that he was asleep.

_Not long now _Light thought to himself trying to roll L off him gently without waking him.

L rolled off him and continued to roll until his back faced Light and he woke up. He opened his eyes quickly and closed them again.

Light looked over at L,_ good, he is still asleep. _

Light reached down and pulled the box containing the Death Note out from under the bed. He reached over to the night stand and picked up the pen he had sat there earlier. He opened the Death Note the next page and began writing down names, looking over at L to make sure he didn't wake.

L opened his eyes again and heard small scratching sounds. He listened harder and recognised the sound as pen on paper. _Why is Light writing anything down at this time of the morning?_

L rolled over slowly and quietly until he faced Light. He saw a book in Light's lap and Liht writing things down furiously.

He sat up slowly, just enough to see what Light was writing.

"Light" L said with a sad tone to his voice.

Light jumped and let out a small yell, startled by the noise.

"L Y-Your awake!" Light said trying to hide the Death Note under the blanket.

"Yes Light, I'm awake" L said sitting up fully now.

"What are you hiding?" L reached under the blankets but was stopped by Light's hand.

"NO!" Light shouted grabbing L's wrist tightly to stop it from touching the Death Note.

"I-It's a secret, a surprise, f-for you" Light lied again.

"Light, I saw what you were writing down; it was the name of a criminal that was recently shown on the news, a man wanted for the murder of two people." L said moving his other hand slowly toward where Light held the Death Note.

"Yeah, I was just writing down a few notes, I was going to show you in the morning." Light looked at L putting on a fake smile.

"Light, do not lie to me" L said in a serious tone.

Light tried to drop the Death Note on the floor but couldn't. L would see it anyway. There was no way out of this. He had been caught.

**A/N OHHHH ! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought I'd be mean :P **

**So what did you think of the first chapter? I know I kinda rushed Light and L but I had too, you will see why.!**

**Don't forget to review ! I may need the encouragement to keep going plus it makes my day : )**

**Thankyou so much for reading. I will get the second chapter up by maybe tomorrow or early next week.**

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


	2. Join MeChapter 2 Torn

**A/N Before I start I would just like to give a shout out to Josfine Tonks and OneShotMarvel ! **

**These two awesome people story alerted and favourited the first chapter of Join Me- Caught. **

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I thought we understood this?**

**Chapter 2 Torn **

_Light tried to drop the Death Note on the floor but couldn't, L would see it any way. There was no way out of this. He had been caught. _

Light hung his head, defeated. There was nothing he could do. L was going to see the Death Note and all the names written in it, L would then turn him in as Kira and he would be killed. L wouldn't have a choice really, or would he? 

Light looked up at L, his long brown hair covering his eyes. He cupped L's cheek with his free hand and whispered, "I love you".

L shuffled backward a little, frightened that Light was going to hurt him. His eyes began to well with tears but he held them back.

"Light what's going on?" L whimpered still trying to hold back tears.

Light looked at him with a sudden hostility in his eyes. L's heart raced in his chest as he braced himself for Light's attack.

"I'm just trying to make a perfect world" Light whispered.

"A world free from crime, where only good people live, a utopia" Light spoke looking down at the spot on the covers that hid the Death Note.

"Light what are you talking about?" L said, fear clear his voice.

"I'm talking about the new world, Kira's world!" Light said raising his voice and looking over at L.

L's heart stopped as he heard the name. There was no way, it couldn't be.

"L.." Light said moving closer to the now terrified detective."Help me L"

"W-What?" L was terrified and confused; he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Help me create the new world! Together, you and I will be gods of the new world! It will be a perfect world free from the scum of the earth where only good and honest people will live!" Light was almost yelling now as a wide smile spread across his face.

L stared at him, his large black eyes filled with terror and sadness. Terror because he was still scared Light was going to harm him and sadness because the man who he had just said he loved, was now confessing to be Kira.

"Imagine it L, the perfect world. No one gets murdered, no one steals. Only true, honest people will live there, no one would have to worry about crime. And we could be together; we could live happily in the perfect world, just you and me. You and me, Gods of the new world." Light said softly reaching a hand out to L.

L stared at Light's out stretched hand. He didn't know what to do. His thoughts buzzed around his head, nothing made sense. He closed his eyes tightly shaking his head.

"What does this mean Light?" L asked opening his eyes slowly. "Are you trying to tell me that you are Kira?" L looked at him staring straight through him.

"Yes I Light Yagami, am Kira, and I want you, L, to join me" Light said in a smooth voice his hand still reached out to L.

L just stared at him, he didn't know what to do. The tears that he had been holding back became too much and he let them spill over his eyes. He felt his heart tear pain filling his chest. Light is Kira.

"Y-Y-You .. NO! You can't be Kira! This is just a bad dream!" L yelled at him tears running down his pale face and landing softly on the bed.

Light moved closer again and wiped away a few of L's tears but his hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me!" L yelled jumping out of bed.

"L please!" Light said getting up, but L gave him a hard kick to the chest and he was knocked back down.

Light grunted and moved to sit on the edge of the bed instead.

"L I love you! I don't want t lose you!" Light looked up at him with desperate eyes.

L stared down at him with a cold expression. He wanted to say nothing to say nothing to Light. But hearing him say that brought L to knees. His entire being split in two. One half of him despised Light and wanted nothing to do with him; he was a cold blooded serial killer. But the other half of him loved Light with every inch of himself and wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with him.

He was torn between listening to his head, and listening to his heart.

"I'm sorry L. I never wanted you to find out like this; in all honesty I never wanted you to find out at all. But now that you have, I want you to help me. I know that you may think it's wrong but, please just, try to see it my way. This world is rotten and we have a chance to fix it, to create a new world, together. Please L, I need you". Light got up and knelt down beside L brushing away some of the hair that hung down in his face and tilted his chin up so he would look at Light.

L didn't resist when Light lifted his chin slightly. He looked at the young man carefully. Inside he was screaming at himself, this was wrong, everything about it was wrong. He was supposed to be catching Kira not helping him!

"Light, I love you" L said pushing his lips against Light's. "I'll join you; let's create the perfect world, together".

Light's eyes lit up, a huge smiling spreading across his face.

"Really? Do you mean that?" Light asked grabbing L's shoulders.

"Yes Light, I do" L smiled back at him admiring the way Light's eyes looked at the moment filled with excitement.

Light threw his arms around L and squeezed him tightly. "I love you" he said tears of joy streaming down his face.

"I love you to Light" L said hugging him back.

L pulled out of the hug and looked at Light, a serious look on his face.

"Now, show me what you were hiding" L said standing up and walking towards the bed.

**A/N Oh My God ! Sorry for the shortness but it wasn't a very long scene. **

**Soo.. What did you think! Let me know : ) it's as easy a clicking the little review button down there!**

**I'll update with the third chapter very soon. I promise! Thankyou for reading.! Much Love 3 **

**One more mention to Josfine Tonks and OneShotMarvel for story alerting you guys are awesome!**

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
